Coming home
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine was working and Sara was at home, their home. What happens when catherine comes back? Femmeslash... Major M... enjoy.


**Author's note:  
****This fic is about two people expressing their love verbally and in bed. Dont worry, I had a friend of mine looking at this fic before I post here so I think it won't have any english mistakes. And of course CSI characteres are not mine.  
Enjoy**. **;)**

Catherine entered her house and threw her purse and keys in the furniture in front of the door. It has been a very long night and she was more than happy to be home. Taking her court suit out, she hanged aside and was about to turn when she felt a hand in her belly and a body being pressed on hers. She would have fought the person in question if it wasn't for the well-known face reflected in the mirror.

"Welcome home babe", said Sara.

"It is good to be home…" Catherine said with a smile. Sara nodded, pulling away some blond hair so she could kiss her lover's neck. She kissed up and licked the part behind her ear making Catherine shiver. Turning around, she touched the brunette's face, mesmerized, and pulled her for a kiss, a kiss that made Sara moan in respond. But this time Catherine didn't want to rush things, she needed to show how much Sara meant to her, or at least try with a long, deep and wet kiss. When they broke apart, breathless, Catherine's face rested at the brunette's shoulder and she hugged her for awhile.

"Is everything ok? Did something happen in that court room today?" Catherine moved her head side to side.

"Nothing out of the usual, I presented the evidences and the guy was convicted"

"Then, why do you look unhappy about it?"

"I'm happy. I just missed you so much". Sara nodded with a smile on the lips. Only now Catherine saw something in Sara's hand. "What is this?" she asked.

"We call it a spoon."

"Really, I didn't know", Catherine affirmed with a playing face. "What are you doing with her?"

"I was really bored because someone wasn't here with me, so I decided to cook and now I'm doing the dessert", Sara said doing tickles in the blond. Catherine looked at Sara's eyes with the most glowing eyes which the brunette had ever seen – someone was really sentimental today. Sara smiled before giving the blonde a quick kiss and walked back to the kitchen.

Catherine followed her, curious at what kind of dessert the girl was doing. She smiled from ear to ear when saw the melted chocolate on the pot. She was addicted to chocolate and Sara knew about that. The blond was about to taste it when Sara's hand stopped hers with a slap. Catherine held her hand closer to her body and looked at Sara with hurt and confusion, looking like a small kid, not a 42-year old woman.

"You didn't wash your hands babe", Sara said, fighting the urge to laugh at her lover's beautiful face. She passed the spoon inside the pot and guided to Catherine's mouth blowing the chocolate along the way. "There you go, my princess"

Catherine smiled and reached the spoon without taking her eyes from Sara's. She loved absolutely when Sara called her that, because she knew the meaning behind the words, the words that were told first during one of their love making. As her mouth got in touch with the chocolate, Catherine moaned in the delight.

"Is that good, hum?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

"Delicious", Catherine answered liking her lips.

"I thought you would like", Sara said smiling. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and get yourself comfortable while I finish here?"

"And then, what?" the blonde whispered hugging Sara from behind.

"And then, maybe I can give you a real massage and we can just lay down together. What do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea. I love you!"

"Not more than I love you". When Catherine didn't say anything or let her go; Sara looked at her and saw her blue eyes full of tears. "Hey, what's the matter honey?"

"I love you so much Sara and having you here, living with me, loving me the way you do is something I never thought it would happen to me and I don't want this to end."

"It won't."

"Will you marry me?"

"I… you…", Sara's mouth opened and closed a few times but she couldn't find the words. Not because she didn't know what to say but because she was taken by surprise. Yes, she has been thinking about marring Catherine but she thought the blond didn't want that because of what happened with her first marriage, but now she was asking, she brought the subject up.

"I know I should have asked during a romantic dinner or at some nice place but I couldn't wait any longer and it's ok if you don't want to, I will understand."

"Cat, stop. You know I love you, and I don't care if you ask here or anywhere else."

"But…"

"There is no 'but' Cat", The brunette loved when Catherine got all sky and blush. She raised Catherine jaw so the blond could look at her. "Yes, I would love to marry you. And to be honest, I've wanted to ask you the same thing from some time now. I love you and I want that we grow older together"

"I'm already old."

"No, you are not. You are a young, beautiful, powerful woman from whom I have being falling in love a little more each day that I spend with you and Lindsey. And you will always be" Catherine's smile got bigger and bigger as she heard those words, the tears already running down her cheek.

"Kiss me babe"

"With pleasure" Sara pulled Catherine's face toward her and they kissed, long and deep, exploring every part they were tired of knowing but happily to do it one more time. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"I guess I should go shower now. And I think you better turn off the stove before the chocolate start to jump out of the pot". Sara's eyes opened in shock. Catherine laughed at her fiancé before planting a kiss of her cheeks.

"Ha ha ha, that was very funny Miss Willows", she said pretending to be mad but smiling anyway. She was happy. Now she finally has everything she always wanted – an amazing lover and a beautiful and happy family.

Sara managed to clean all the kitchen, leaving the place like no one had used, knowing how much her lover liked a hot shower. Opening the drawer under the sink, she picked some white candles and went to the bedroom. She decorated the room and left her secret massage oil ready at the bedside table.

When Catherine finished the shower, Sara was already waiting on the bedroom using something that she knew Catherine would love: black bra and black underwear, nothing else. Catherine smiled from ear to ear and walked slowly toward her.

"Though I love when you are using just a towel, I don't think it is necessary at this point", Sara said getting up. She opened the towel, and inspected the body in front of her, back and front, with a serious expression. "So beautiful" she whispered behind her ear. Catherine closed her eyes and signed. Sara surprised her by picking her into her lap.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked half smiling and half laughing.

"Taking my fiancé to bed of course"

"My fiancé, I like the sound of that", Catherine said.

"I like more than just the sound", Sara answered resting the blonde careful on the mattress. Catherine pushed Sara's face toward her giving no time for the brunette to protest.

This kiss was totally different from the ones on the kitchen. It was desperate and good, very good. Sara scratched Catherine's tight with her nails making her moan. Still kissing she travels her hand up, passing by the left breast and giving one little squeeze before reaching the blonde's neck and hair. When the need of air became too much Sara was the first to take her mouth away.

"Do it again" Sara smiled knowing what she was talking about. She looked down as she scratched the tight harder, leaving red marks on the white skin. "Hummm… Again…", she asked biting her lips. Sara separated the blonde's legs and did it inside her tight, letting her finger reach Catherine's pubic hair in the process. Catherine's hips buck and she moaned at the unexpected and wonderful touch.

"I still plan on giving you the massage I talked about, so turn around" she whispered at the blonde's ear. Catherine looked at her in a mix of surprise and confusion. She loved Sara's touches but would she be able to wait before feel the brunette's finger inside her?

Catherine thought about saying no but when she saw that Sara disposed some oil in her hands and squeezed, she knew what she wanted. As soon as she layed on her stomach, Sara's hand attacked her fiancé back just as hard as Catherine likes. The blond let out a moan making Sara smile.

For the next seven minutes the only two sounds on the room were their breathing and Catherine's moans every time Sara reacted her sensitive spots. She finished working on her lover's back and continued down her thigh and legs. She squeezed the softy place between her thigh and butt and Catherine raised her hips, wanting that Sara touched someplace else too. Putting her arm between her lover's legs, Sara tried, unsuccessfully, to reach Catherine's breasts; she had never done this before, but knew the blond would love it, and the answer came right away, when Catherine started rubbing her center against the arm. Sara bit her lips to stop a moan from escaping, as the response between her own legs increased with the warm touch. She thought about staying a little more but than decided against it.

Catherine groaned in frustration because of the lack of contact and got in her elbows and looked at Sara. The smile on Sara's face and the love inside her brown eyes made the blonde's anger disappear and she turned her body up. She kissed Sara hard; devouring her mouth like life depended on it. She surprised Sara by putting her own finger between the brunette's legs. Sara layed her body on the elbow and bit her lip to stop a scream.

"You weren't torturing me, were you?"

"What? No, I wasn't… I couldn't…", Sara said closing her eyes as Catherine touched all the extension of her center. "Urgh… why would you think I was…" Catherine got up and with that Sara layed down on the bed, the blonde's finger still working on her.

"I was enjoying rocking myself against you and I needed you to stay still."

"I'm sorry."

"Never ask sorry for loving me" she whispered at her ear before entering a finger into Sara's core. Sara screamed as her torso raise from the bed. The blonde kissed her lover's mouth first before focusing her mouth in the hard nipples. Sara's hand went inside the blonde's hair as she forced herself into Catherine's finger.

Catherine added another one making Sara moan constantly.

"So close…" Sara let escape. Happy with the news, Catherine separated Sara's legs even more and focused her mouth at Sara's clit, sucking it. "Ooohh fuck Cat… Caaat… ooh my… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Sara's body convulsed as Catherine reached the right spot inside and out. The blond took her mouth away, pleased with herself, giving Sara a time to cool down from the high. When Sara looked at Catherine, she bended down again and took her finger out and replacing it with her tongue. The feel of Catherine's warm tongue made Sara's body get on fire, all over again.

"Oh fuck Christie Cat… urgh… please babe…"

"Please what?"

"I need to feel you inside me."

"Again? Are you sure?" Sara could only move her head to look at Catherine and the blonde saw the truth inside her eyes. She inserted three fingers at one motion and saw Sara's eyes roll as she screamed.

Still very sensitive, Sara felt a second and than a third orgasm washed over her body. Her all body squirmed when Catherine took her hand away. She curled in a fetal position as she tried to control her breathing. Knowing her lover pretty well by now, Catherine layed beside her and did small circles on Sara's back to help her relax. Three was too much for Sara's body to take, although Catherine was sure she had enjoyed everything pretty much. Slowly, the brunette legs slid down on the mattress and her eyes flew open.

Catherine put a hand under her head and they stood there, just looking each other, for a long time. Words weren't needed at the moment.

Feeling a little better, Sara planted a softy kiss on Catherine's lips. Catherine wasn't satisfied and reached for her mouth again but Sara remained with her mouth shut. Catherine groaned trying to make Sara open her mouth, but that only made Sara smile, mouth shut. She pulled Catherine on top and touched the blond hair; their eyes showing exactly how much they love each other. Sara closed the distance between the lips and played with both of them separately before asking for more. Inside, she tasted the sweet and warm mouth, touching and stopping when Catherine tried to brush her tongue on Sara's. Catherine broke apart and looked at Sara's eyes with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Catherine noticing that Sara's eyes had that kind of glow that indicates she came up with an idea.

Sara asked Catherine to be in her knees and put both hands at the headboard. Catherine did as she was told and looked at Sara as she slides on the mattress stopping just above Catherine's nipples. A smiled appeared at Catherine's face as Sara looked at both breasts trying to decide which one she wanted first. Closing her mouth at the left one, Sara pushed it down not so gentile. Knowing that it could have being painful Sara licked the assaulted nipple over and over before start playing nice with him.

She did the same thing with the other one and each time she stopped her caresses Catherine pushed her torso down, searching for Sara's wet mouth. Tired of playing only with the nipples, Sara slid her hand into Catherine's body finding her goal, a very wet pussy. She brushed two fingers into her folks one time making Catherine hips buck.

"Oooh yes…" Sara did it again, two times before stopping. "Urgh"

"Nah ah, put your hands back" Sara said.

"But I want to touch you."

"No, you are dying to touch yourself and that's not going to happen…"

"Damn it Sara, I want you!" Sara slid down again and grabbing Catherine legs with both arms brought the already wet center into her mouth. "Oh fuck… yes… oooh this is good… so good…"

"I can't complain babe because, God, you taste wonderful, like a truly goddess" she said brushing her tongue right to left over Catherine's clit. Catherine's hip start moving showing exact the right places for Sara's tongue to go. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm as her moan became growling. Sara took that as a clue and pushed two fingers into Catherine's core. Catherine screamed so louder that probable the neighbor heard.

"Is that what you want babe?"

"Yes… fuck me babe… harder…" Sara adjusted her position and complied the request by pushing deep and fast inside of her

Catherine met her lover's pace and Sara watched, mesmerized, as the evidence of an orgasm become visible. Catherine eyes were shut, her mouth opened, her hands almost giving up the headboard, and the sweating running through her forehead and between her breasts.

"God, you are so beautiful babe". Sara said without being able to stop herself.

"No... say it the other… name… Call me… call me… your princess"

"My princess?" she repeated. Catherine nodded, pushing herself again Sara. Sara speed up a little bit making Catherine moaned something incoherent and slow down again. "You are the most amazing woman I know Cat and it's because of you that I believe in love again. You made me believe, my princess" she said whispering the last word in Catherine's ear. It needed one last push inside to Catherine threw her head back screaming Sara's name.

Sara took her hand away and got up, just for Catherine to be able to rest above her. Sara kissed the blonde forehead as her hand start slowly stroking the other woman back.

"Honey, did you talk to Lindsey about marring me?" Sara's voice was unsure and it made Catherine look up. "I know what I want, but if she isn't OK with it than I don't think I can do this"

"Lindsey has no reason to be against our marriage Sara. She already loves you like a second mother"

"Did you ask her?"

"Do you want me to call her, just to make you feel better?" Sara didn't answer with words, but her face told a lot. Catherine turned around and reached the phone at the bedside table. She dialed her sister's number and waited, with her head resting on Sara's body.

"Hi, Nancy, can I speak with Lindsey for a sec? Yeah, everything is ok, thanks." Catherine signed for Sara not to walk away as the brunette threatened to do. "Hi sweetie, are you having fun? Yes, that's good. I'm calling because I have to ask you something" Catherine took the phone off her ear and pressed the speaker button.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait for me to be home in, let me see, less than six hours?" asked Lindsey. Sara watched Catherine's face change from happy to sad in seconds. Lindsey had turned thirteen a few weeks ago and although they didn't fight so much since Sara started dating Catherine, the little girl liked to give her mother a hard time every once and while. "Mom, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, and I would have waited if it wasn't so important for Sara and me to know what you think" Sara squeezed Catherine's thigh and smiled. Catherine had been trying so hard not to scream with Lindsey in times like this, but at the same time letting the girl know how much her word really hurts. Sara knew it was difficult but she was proud of Catherine for doing it.

"Ok. You can ask me now." The change in Lindsey's voice made clear that she had realized the gaffe. "Is Sara at your side?"

"Yes Linds, I'm here. Your mother asked me something and I wanted to know what you think about it."

"What is it?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"You what?" Lindsey screamed. Catherine and Sara looked to each other.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Sara asked.

"Are you kidding? This is totally awesome! It took you long enough to ask her, mom!"

"Yeah, it took long enough alright."

"And she said yes, right? Well, of course she did, Sara wouldn't be stupid to say no to you mom"

"Hey, I'm still listening you know", Sara said trying not to laugh. "And watch your language missy!" Lindsey mumbled a 'sorry'. "And only a stupid person would say no to your mother."

"Yes! Yes! Aunt Nancy, you won't believe what just happened." High hill were heard far away and than closer.

"Hello sis. I was wondering if you would have the courage to ask her today."

"She already knew?" Sara asked surprised.

"I had to talk to someone about it and who's better than my sister to help me?"

"Don't be mad at her Sara. She is very unsure about commitment and this is a big step for her"

"I know and it's a big step for me too, but I love her so…"

"I'm glad to hear that. Hang on; there is a little girl here who wants to say something"

"Hi, it's me again. When is the wedding and where do you two plan on spending the honeymoon?"

"We don't know yet sweetie. We didn't have much time to talk after the proposal" Catherine said laughing.

"But don't worry Linds, as soon as we settle a date and a place you'll be the first to know."

"I better be Sara or I'll not speak with you for weeks, maybe months!" Lindsey said, threatening.

"I wouldn't want that, would I? It's a deal."

"We better go now honey", Catherine said.

"Ok. Bye Sara, bye mom and... I'm sorry about the way I spoke, it was totally uncalled for and I'm so happy about the marriage."

"Thanks Lindsey. I'm happy too. See you in a few." Catherine put the phone back on place and smiled. "Well, I guess that was…" before she could say the word 'fine' or anything else, Sara's mouth was on her, kissing her hard and deep. Catherine looked at her with an eyebrow up when they broke apart.

"What? Can't I kiss my fiancé?"

"Of course you can, but you have to do it again and again and… again." she said "Forever".

"I think I can do that" Sara said into the kiss. She opened her lips and their tongue danced in perfect rhythm, and it didn't take a while before Catherine's start touching Sara's navel with her finger, making the brunette shiver.

"I'll be right back" the blonde whispered before jumping off the bed.

"Where, where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to savour that dessert now, and I plan on doing that on you" Catherine said blinking an eye before disappear into the hallway. Sara smiled and rested a hand behind her head. Things were just great.

**The end**


End file.
